Flames-I Don't Like Fire
by drawyoursword1
Summary: Our favorite crime fighting pair have a fight. What better way to make up than go to a fire festival? Kotetsu is a secret pyro. Barnaby unresolved angst. Mucho Mucho Nathan advice! :3 T for implied whatever. Fluffy goodness at the end! Please Review!


Flames…I Don't Like Fire

DISCLAIMER:

Draw: Helloooo Taibanni fans! You guys are the greatest, seriously. Who else is high-tailing it to NYC for the screening of TIGER AND BUNNY THE RISING for a weekend like a madwoman? Show of hands?

Barnaby: No, just you Draw.

Draw: Your honesty is inspiring Baaani, it's why I've decided to deepen your angstyness a little bit in favor for the "understanding" side of you to come out, wherever that is.

Barnaby: I thought it was because you're starting a "comedy story, then serious story" posting method.

Draw: You wish I was that organized.

Barnaby: Just don't kill me needlessly to make sure you can still remember how to use adverbs.

Draw & Kotetsu: SO MEAN BANNI-CHAN!

Barnaby: *Sigh*-This spinster in training does not own TIGER AND BUNNY or any characters, and would not have the money for a lawyer if she saved for eight months. So no legal action please. It's not like these are that popular-

Draw: They shalllll! They shall beeee! Anyways, maybe I'll see some of you guys at the Premiere of TIGER AND BUNNY THE RISING!, they're all around the good ol' USA this month! Show your support for Taibanni! enjoi! :3

-Draw

PS: "Talking", 'Thinking', *FLASHBACK* stuff that happened in a flashback *FLASHBACK*

~~~T&B~~~

Kotetsu and Barnaby strolled along the flashing, dim-lit streets of lower Sternbuild after a good dinner. After a long talk concerning both of their roles as heroes, they needed a lighter end to the evening. Because the mood was heavy. Barnaby felt he had rather hurt the old man's feelings with a comment about his powers going out earlier. It had been out of character, and he had apologized already. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it had hurt a little more than Kotetsu let on. Insults slid off of his partner like water off a duck's back-why had he been averting his gaze from Barnaby the entire night?

Fortunately at the end of the street, a small but lively festival burned in the distance. Literally. Kotetsu was immediately fascinated, judging that this festively lit place would liven up their evening without a word to Barnaby. He ran forward into the excitement, Barnaby trailing behind him. The blond pretended to be interested in the many arts and craft stands that seemed to all sell the same things. He felt naked without his hero suit on, feeling the heat erupt to where he was standing. But he wasn't about to let Kotetsu think he was nervous. He walked on.

Down the winding road, the street appeared to get only narrower in space, until they came to a section that was receiving a standing ovation from the bustling queue of people. Barnaby didn't feel claustrophobic until he saw them. Torches of fire sailing through the air everywhere down the crooked street to a pounding rhythm. To a passerby, it would have looked magical; in the young hero's eyes, they lined the road like imposing otherworldly sentries. In his eyes, every one of the flames were threats. 'How are stunts like this even legal on the street without waivers?' he thought to himself, walking upon the scene like a little kid approaches a lion cage.

The performers onstage on either side tossed the torches to each other and high in the lit moonlight with ridiculous ease. The fire flew overhead in a coordinated arc of light-close enough to the onlookers to be an insurance agent's worst nightmare. Moderate heat from the flames and this sudden confrontation with his least favorite element made Barnaby sweat. He wanted to leave. Immediately.

"Bunny these guys are good!" "Check this out!" Kotetsu called out over the crowd. Now he knew where that strong heat had come from earlier. He had stopped in front of a glittering wooden stage, lit up in a golden glow. The performers were taking volunteers from the audience.

Barnaby's mouth went dry when he saw Kotetsu hop up onstage. Of course. Why wouldn't he get picked right off the bat?

"Kotetsu I really don't think this is a good idea." Barnaby started cautiously, his eyes darting between the two fire breathers and his friend.

"You've got to learn to live a little, Bunny" said Kotetsu cheerily "…while it lasts." He added with a pointed look. Barnaby thought his lungs had iced over when Kotetsu's eyes briefly met his. What could he say?

The act began, both performers handling their duties with stark professionalism and grace. Kotetsu stepped up, ready and willing to be part of the act. Both masters had him stand between them, taking positions on either side with at least three torches. They had Tiger face the audience.

"Let's get a hand for our brave volunteer!"

The audience cheered. Barnaby looked nervous. Then the act began. The two performers had Kotetsu stretch out both arms in front of him, like a double fist pump. The proceeded to throw torches just over his arms and around his torso in a fluid movement. The audience ate it up.

Kotetsu was beaming as though he felt invincible. Months of complimentary burns from Lunatic and now purposefully not getting burned seemed to elate him for that moment, as though in some primal way, he had conquered fire. Pure adrenaline rooted him to the stage.

Then came the grand finale. Kotetsu looked less certain. Barnaby was still on edge. True to their act sequence, the fire master duo had Kotetsu hold both of his arms up, but this time to the sides. Kotetsu did so. His heart was pounding and he glanced into the audience, catching Barnaby's eye. Barnaby didn't take his eyes off his partner's face. Sooner than they made eye contact, Kotetsu disappeared in a swath of flames.

If Barnaby had a heart, he didn't hear it beating for the split second he saw that fire engulf his partner. Kotetsu didn't move a muscle while the torches flew and glanced parts of his sweaty shirt. Over the roar of the audience Kotetsu didn't hear much, but he did see a red figure inching carefully through the crowd and closer to the stage.

Barnaby didn't see it happen. He vaguely remembered screaming Kotetsu's name. He remembered being taken back to that day as he watched the flames…that day…the gun…the mark…his parents, and then-flames…He definitely remembered that one of the performers hesitated –he didn't know why-maybe it was because he screamed for Kotetsu to be careful when the edge of his cap singed dangerously. Honestly he couldn't hear anything with the blood rushing in his ears.

-Maybe that was why that performer accidentally sent a torch into Kotetsu's forearm and side, causing him to block it instinctively with a loud shout. Barnaby didn't know, but he didn't have to wonder because he was too busy smothering the fire with his jacket and carrying Kotetsu to a low brick wall. He did his best to make sure his partner was alright as the cleanup crew took over and his manager eased the act offstage. Kotetsu could sit up fine but he squirmed and whined in fierce pain under Barnaby's jacket, curling into himself.

"Kotetsu, try to let me take a look, okay? Kotetsu? Says Barnaby shakily, trying to soothe his partner's obvious pain. "Kotetsu, Ko…." Barnaby's eyes softened even more "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I didn't…I'm-for earlier, for this happening…it's my fault that you got hurt again." Barnaby became more anxious at the sight of the burned flesh. "Oh God…are you okay?-Please talk to me…"

Barnaby was right in front of Kotetsu, giving him undivided attention he hadn't seen since that incident with the android. He sounded so afraid, despite his attempts to keep his voice steady as though his partner was a trauma victim.

"Grrrrrn-yeah, I'm ok-I was really gonna ask you that. You looked like a statue back there. I should apologize too-AAah! Uhn…It wasn't fair for me to do that. I was angry, really angry about what you said. I knew you didn't mean it like that but I-ugh, shouldn't have baited you. Never again, right pal?"

Barnaby let out a choked sigh and then a deep sigh, taking a seat next to his partner to keep him steady. He hadn't realized his hand was on Kotetsu's back until he moved to sit beside him.

"You are impossible, old man"

"You always know what to say"

"I had no idea you could be so devious"

"When I put my mind to it"

"I don't care, you're okay now"

"…thanks, Bunny."

"Besides, you would have looked much better in the "assistant uniform" snickered Barnaby to Kotetsu's shocked face.

"Hunh? Nathan told me he didn't tell anyone about that!"

"Private circles only sweetie" said a very effeminate voice right next to Kotetsu's ear.

"Gah!" Stumbling backwards, Kotetsu gained his footing on the low stone wall; both heroes greeted their fellow co-worker and chose to ignore the question of why Nathan had turned up in the first place. Kotetsu grunted with any small movement.

"So rude-Oh! My my goodness! The only burns you should be getting are from me. And these don't seem like the good kind" Nathan tutted over the sight of Kotetsu's burned arms and side. "Better let me have a look, sugar" he continued in a serious tone.

"Ah, that's okay Nate, I'll just-" Kotetsu hissed under his breath in pain from turning in the flamed hero's direction. Barnaby looked at Fire Emblem, affirming for a stubborn Kotetsu.

"Please, if you can do anything for him Fire Emblem" said Barnaby worriedly.

Tiger was quiet and found his feet interesting at that point. Nathan knew right then that Kotetsu wasn't the only hero in need of help tonight. He made small talk while opening the small, ornate satchel he had with him, and rubbed what appeared to be aloe lotion into his palms.

"You boys should have told me about that little spat with Lunatic. It's the sting that's the worst part of the burn. It stings for a while, and then they only stay as long as you will them to.

With that, Nathan carefully took Kotetsu's hands in his, whereupon the burns covering his forearms receded, almost instantly. Kotetsu's breathing returned to normal and he sighed softly in relief as though he had stuck his head in a freezer. Nathan followed by wrapping the affected places that did not heal with bandages from the same satchel.

Barnaby was still shocked. Kotetsu could heal his own outer injuries from a superhuman fight of strength. It should make sense that NEXT with fire abilities would have a salve-like process that kept them from burning themselves. It was incredible to think he had healed Kotetsu so quickly. Nathan giggled demurely, catching Barnaby staring at the scene.

"Some people just can't take the heat, honey."

Barnaby gave him an owlish stare in response. A worker with a torch casually strolled by the wall, causing Barnaby to instantly move in front of Kotetsu. Despite Nathan's assurances, he still edged away from the light of the flame festival as he piggyback carried Kotetsu (who was now dead to the world as a side effect of the healing) to Nathan's car. Even as they drove away, Fire Emblem saw the young hero was shaking with what looked like anger in the backseat. He held his partner close. Kotetsu snored quietly, his cap askew over his face. As Barnaby squinted and turned his face from one of the welcoming torches in the visored black window however, Nathan confirmed the real reason for Barnaby's uneasy manner: fear.

~~~T&B~~~

Later that Night, at the Abode de Fire Emblem

"Barnaby really now, you won't have any fun cooking if you stay out the the kitchen like that."

Barnaby normally enjoyed cooking, however the flamed hero seemed to find it necessary to have every one of his open-flame cooktop burner lit in order to cook.

"I-you don't have to do that Nathan-San, I can order food if you're hungry –"

"Nonsense, Handsome, I insist!"

Fire Emblem had courteously chauffeured both heroes to his humble abode for the night partially out of concern for Kotetsu, but mostly because he wanted to talk to Barnaby. Not that Barnaby knew or was concerned at the fact, but Nathan still had a feeling he was on shaky ground with the topic he wanted to bring up.

"This was nice and all, but I really have to get Kotetsu-" Barnaby says carefully, watching Nathan's abundance of countertop flame cookers like a hangman watches a noose.

"We'll let go of cooking for now"

Nathan walked directly in front of him, stopping at a comfortable two feet or so of distance as though they were about to discuss a business transaction, and folded his arms.

"I know you're in pain honey" said Nathan calmly. Barnaby didn't know what to say and politely held Nathan's gaze before looking at the floor, "but it's not fire that burns you. It's the sting." Nathan said.

Barnaby unconsciously let out a small gasp as he looked at him, taking in his words. So subtle and yet so spot on. He couldn't help but be embarrassed about how knowing Nathan was about his situation. It disarmed him, along with the events of today, so much that he felt he could share more of what pained him.

"Th-they…I…"

"Let it out."

Barnaby clenched both of his hands into fists, feeling the tears develop in his eyes. "They were swallowed up, taken, just gone in that fire. Ih-Even at that age…I knew they were…dead already…because I could smell it. It smelled like death. The rain couldn't wash it away. The burning, it never, never went away. I can always feel it. The fire. It burns and burns and it makes me angry, makes me lash out at people, makes me lash out at my best friend."

Nathan raised his eyebrows in sympathy and mild surprise. Kotetsu was still asleep through that confession. Barnaby swallowed thickly and kept his head down. He sighed.

"That was my experience with fire. And I never wanted to be close to it again after that."

Nathan chose his words carefully.

"Fire is a part of the world, Barnaby. The living part of the world. All fire is alive in it's own right. It's unpredictable and boisterous. It can consume things in an instant. But fire is life, and warmth, also. It's a tool-that can be misused by people who don't respect it, just like any type of power."

Barnaby looked up, considering the lesson as Nathan went on, daintily sipping a cup of Darjeeling between words. Nathan might be eccentric, but Barnaby felt he had underestimated the value of his experience in being honest with himself, and having the kind of self-worth that allows him to comfort others. 'Is there a kind of pain that he hides better than I do? I feel guilty thinking about it. I never thought to ask him…' thinks Barnaby, striving to keep the conversation from taking an awkward turn. Thankfully Nathan took over.

"I won't lie and tell you that fire is not a curse as well as a blessing. But I would be a terrible friend if, knowing what I do about the warmth and cheer of fire, I let you go on in the cold, forever trying to ice the sting away."

"I…" Barnaby truly didn't know what to say "appreciate that, Nathan-San."

Nathan beamed, knowing a good reaction out of Barnaby when he saw it, and proceeded to set pink and red sugary cookies on the table.

"I'm sure with the right experience you can learn the better side of fire and maybe even enjoy it with time."

"I don't know about that…"

Nathan smiled.

"Your partner, he does his best to keep the flames alive in you, Handsome." Barnaby looked at him curiously, and then to Kotetsu, where his expression turned somber. "To keep you" Fire Emblem emphasized the "you" as much as possible in his flamboyant way, "from dying out in the cold" he ended softly. "Why not help him along a little more by understanding that he's trying to light a damp hearth, hmm?"

Barnaby's smile grew as he looked at the green prone figure snoring on Fire Emblem's couch. He looked at Nathan, then politely nibbled on the edge of one of the sugar cookies without comment.

~~~T&B~~~

Let's go Kotetsu-San!"

"Hold on Bunny! This old man's legs are not what they-hm?"

Barnaby had stopped at their destination. A fire work festival. Kotetsu paused for a minute and looked back at his partner, wary of what the catch was.

"Are you sure about this?"

Barnaby paused, thinking about it for a minute.

"….yeah. I am. Let's go."

~~~T&B~~~

Whew! Felt like I burned the candle on this one, seriously. Anyway, REVIEWS are looove! (Don't care if they're anonymous either) I'm up to any writing challenges, story adoption or continuances, just review with a request! I have another pretty heart-jerking one with Toni if anyone's interested.

Thank you so much for reading. See ya soon!

-Draw


End file.
